Hidden Bass
by Alphabetical
Summary: After being forced to celebrate his 21st Birthday, Ichigo finds something or someone he wasn't expecting. GrimmIchi Somewhat bad language
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be absolutely **no **fun. Ichigo still pulled against Rukia's and Renji's grip as they dragged him into the alley. "C'mon, Ichigoooo~! You stay cooped up his your apartment _all_ the time! Can't you have a little fun at least _once _in a while?" Rukia begged using her best puppy-dog face.

"Hey, unlike some of you, I have to work and pay for shit! So, quite honestly, _no _I can't have fun 'once in a while'," Ichigo answered with his usual angry voice. "Why of all times, are you dragging me out _today_?"

"Well, of course, it's your birthday! Didn't know realize that?" Renji answered. "And as your gift, we're giving you a time to unwind."

Ichigo began to start arguing again, but he realized that the conversation had distracted him long enough for his friends to get him inside the club. Why this club was a complete and total secret made him even more suspicious. Of course, once he got inside, Ichigo thought of nothing but the intense bass flooding his body. People were crowded everywhere; just a big massive dance orgy. Ichigo began to back peddle out of the club; he was definitely** not **made for these kinds of places.

Catching this, Renji and Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arms and drag him inside. "You're gonna have fun, whether you like it or not!" they yelled back simultaneously ( even though Ichigo had to strain to hear them over the noise ). That promise seemed more than highly doubtful in his mind, but as the bass caused him to be deaf to his own thoughts.

"About time you got here!" Ishida called to them, waving his arms as they approached. The group made their way to a much quieter part of the club. "What took you so long?"

"Ichigo over here had cold feet, so we had to literally _drag_ him here. Sorry that took so long, but Renji and I are going off to dance. Explain the club to Ichigo – Oh! And make sure he doesn't run off~!" Rukia chirped as Renji took her arm and fled into the swarm of bodies in the middle of the floor.

Ichigo looked after their forms, wishing he could also run off… to his apartment of course. How was he supposed to relax when he couldn't find anyone familiar? Ichigo turned as Ishida patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Kurosaki. You don't really _have_ to dance, but if you're going to, make sure to avoid the centre of the crowd."

"What's in the centre?"

"It's not 'what', it's 'who'. The best dancers dance there. And I must say, they are **intensely **good dancers. Let's just say they run this place. Insult them, and you'll never be let back in here again."

"Well, _who_ are the best then? Do you have names?"

Ishida sighed. '_This was going to be a long night__…_' "Well, I know there are at least ten of them. The group calls themselves the 'Espada', whatever that means. And each one of them has a tattoo, 1-10. Even though they are all 'elite' dancers, some of them don't actually dance. Since there's quite a few clubs in this building, I'd say each one of them has their own abilities. This one guy who's really pale and has green eyes is the **best** at poker. His face _never _changes! There's another guy who _always_ sleeps! And there's an old guy who's part of the group, too! But, guess what? He's the DJ!" Ishida seemed content on informing him of all these people who seemed more like Gods than just dancers.

But Ichigo just had to see if the DJ was the old guy Ishida was talking about, and sure enough, there was quite the aged man behind the DJ stand, playing the heavy bass. Ichigo felt somewhat awkward about listening to music played by a man who seemed to be 200 years old; he wasn't 'grossed-out', just… confused.

"Kurosaki-kun, you made it! Well, let's go then!" Orihime emerged from the highly active crowd. Without Ichigo thinking, Orihime clutched his hand and they disappeared into the mass of sweaty, moving bodies. Much farther into the crowd, Ichigo, Inoue, and Ishida found Rukia and Renji dancing… quite intimately. They beckoned for Ichigo and the rest to join them, which Orihime and Ishida did; however, Ichigo was much more reluctant.

After a big of coaxing, Ichigo finally got into the grove of things and began to dance with Orihime. And _just _as he was comfortable dancing, he and the others were pushed back, and the music was interrupted by a loud message: "**Dancers! It****'****s time for the usual ****'****Espada****'**** showdown! And the one****'****s competing tonight will be 6 and 3! Please, give enough space for them to move!**" The announcer was either a really girly man, or a rather butch woman, Ichigo thought.

The whole floor shifted into a circle-type formation, leaving only two people in the centre ( although the "space" didn't offer much of a radius, **A/N**: Not that they need that much space of course~ ;D ): one woman with a very gifted bust, bright blonde hair, and dark skin, the other a man with exceptional height, bright teal hair, and a very broad grin. Ichigo just stared at the two. '_3 and 6? What the heck does that mean?_' Then Ichigo remembered what Ishida said earlier. '_These two must be in that __'__Espada__'__ crew or whatever. Alright, let__'__s see their skills then if Ishida praised them so much,_' Ichigo thought, trying not to be the least bit interested.

Then the music started. ( **A/N**: You can really substitute any fast-paced dance-type song for this part, but I wrote this with 'Turn Me Up' by the Benassi Bros. playing~…which really isn't dance, but it's more than close enough ;)). Ichigo really regretted doubting Ishida's account of their skills. In fact, Ishida didn't describe their abilities well enough. They way the couple were able to move in sync yet completely apart from each other was amazing. Their bodies grinded against each other, but the sweet friction didn't hinder them from going perfectly along with the beat of the song itself.

Ichigo pushed his way to the front of the crowd, not bothering to join the off-centre dance with everyone else. The sight in front of him made him feel oddly strange inside, however: the man had his chest to the woman's front. Her arms were snaked around his neck, his arms were holding onto her hips. Their grinding hips were the sight that Ichigo kept coming back to.

--

Halibel arched her head up, speaking into Grimmjow's ear at a level that only they could hear through the bass, "Hey, who's that guy just standing there? He's kinda cute, but he's either stupid or plain out refusing to have any fun."

Grimmjow shifted his position, his feet naturally moving with the beat, to look at the person Halibel was talking about. Sure enough, there was a teenager, with what looked like orange hair, almost motionless except for his breathing. "Dunno, but maybe we should show him how to dance, ne?"

Halibel nodded and the intense pair broke up, now surrounded again by the other dancers. Halibel stayed where she was, but Grimmjow made his way over to Ichigo, who was snaking his way to the back of the crowd. Grimmjow caught up with the teen easily ( of course the crowd parted like the Red Sea for Moses ) and caught his hand as he breached the swarm of people. "Hey, why aren't you dancing if you're in a dance club? Seems pretty stupid to me," he said in his arrogantly attractive voice.

Ichigo turned, his face slightly flushed in the dark light. "Let go of me," he said hurriedly. Ichigo couldn't believe his luck: the one who had enticed him so much without trying was talking to him while holding his hand! There was no way this could be real. Ichigo needed to be in his safe, quiet apartment to think. Why had he only been turned on by 6 and not 3? 3 was the woman, a very gifted woman, so by all means, shouldn't he have gotten lured in by her? "I'm going home."

"Well, you're no fun. How come out of all the people in the crowd, _you_ were the only one not dancing? C'mon, let's go, we'll dance."

"I said **no**!" Ichigo shouted as he withdrew his hand. A few people nearby stopped dancing and turned, but with a flick of Grimmjow's hand, they went back to dancing. "Look, just go back to that woman! I don't need any special attention from you!"

Grimmjow stared at this man dumbfounded; no one had ever talked to him like this… well, Ulquiorra and Aizen had, but that was because he wasn't complying with orders. "Now, look here—" Grimmjow started but was interrupted.

"Kurosaki-kun, there you went! We couldn't find you. Where are you going? You can't leave yet! …Oh," Orihime was in the front of the herd that was Ichigo's friends. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

Grimmjow looked back to Ichigo with a very large grin plastered on his face. "No, don't worry about it, we were just about to go dancing in fact," he said, his large grin turning into a sly smirk.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Grimmjow grasped his hand again and he led the way back to the centre of the floor. Halibel gave him a quizzical look, but he just gave her a small nod in return. His attention shifted back to Ichigo who had the 'deer-in-the-headlights" look on his face. Grimmjow smirked evilly as his grin quickly returned. "So what're you gonna do now? You've been brought to the big leagues, and if you leave now, there's a chance you and your friends won't be let back in here," Grimmjow threatened.

Ichigo looked back to his friends, who in turn looked to him with hopeful expressions on their faces. His friends went back into the crowd to dance, leaving Ichigo alone with this tough decision: to do what he really didn't want to with the person he _really_ didn't want to do it with so his friends could party, or just leave this embarrassment and go home, causing his friends to be void of their night club. '_Shit_,' Ichigo thought. "Fine, but on ONE condition: that you not laugh at me when I fail miserably."

Grimmjow seemed to think about this for a moment, then burst into laughter, "Fine, fine whatever you say." Almost as if on cue, the music started ( **A/N**: I was listening to 'Bass Beats Melody' by BROOKLYN BOUNCE~ ). Ichigo suddenly felt his stomach flip-flop. What was he doing? This was going to be humiliating. But then things began to slip by; Grimmjow had taken the lead, moving to the beat in such a way that Ichigo could keep up with good accuracy. Ichigo inwardly thanked him for that. Then, he heard a deep rumbling in his ear: "Hey, what's your name?"

It was Grimmjow's voice, a deep voice that sounded like he was either purring or growling, which Ichigo thought was slightly strange. Ichigo turned so his mouth was in front of Grimmjow's ear, "Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. And what about you? Surely your name can't be '6'?"

Grimmjow chuckled, and there it was again: the rumbling. It sounded completely inhuman. "Guess you're right. Well, since we're really not supposed to exist, our names are a real secret, but since I've dragged you out here, I'm going to trust to keep quiet on who I am, but whatever; my name is Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo blinked a few times. What a weird name; it didn't sound real at all, but… what did he mean 'not supposed to exist'?

Then it happened – Grimmjow turned his head and kissed Ichigo right on the lips. Ichigo's eyes widened, though he managed to keep himself following Grimmjow. Grimmjow's tongue slid across Ichigo's lower lip, which involuntarily opened his mouth for Grimmjow to explore. How? How could this be happening? Ichigo tried to think of a way out, but instead got caught up in the moment and began to kiss him back. The blush on Ichigo's face only grew deeper. Wasn't this going a _little_ too fast?

Ichigo's hopes of the kiss never stopping were crushed when someone pulled Grimmjow away from him: the dark-skinned woman from earlier. "What do you think you're doing? Aizen will kill you," she said in a calm voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm busy; Aizen can shut the fuck up," Grimmjow barked back. Ichigo's stomach twisted again.

"Grimmjow, what's going on?" Ichigo's voice was almost drowned out by the music, but Halibel heard him.

"He even knows your _name_?" this time, her voice seemed to fluctuate. "You really are stupid; Aizen really is going to kill you."

"Don't be so quick to point the finger. I can think of a few guys who know your name as well," Grimmjow retorted.

Halibel seemed to shut up at that. She tried again but was cut off by another announcement: "Pardon the interruption, but all Numbers are to go to the 'meeting place'. Thank you."

Without another word, Grimmjow, Halibel, and about five others started to leave the floor. Ichigo unconsciously ran up to Grimmjow. "Hey, where are you going?"

Grimmjow turned to him, his face screwed up in annoyance. "Ah, I'll see you later. It's… business," he answered. And with that, Grimmjow and the others disappeared. The music began again like nothing happened, though Ichigo suddenly felt… empty. He had never felt this way about anyone ever before, but in the span of about 15 minutes, he fell for a guy he knew absolutely nothing about, minus the fact that he wasn't supposed to exist and the fact he was a "Number", whatever that was.

Ichigo turned away from the direction Grimmjow took, almost breaking into a dead run back to his apartment. Not even the worried cries and yells of his friends stopped him. He knew coming here was a bad idea. But the words still echoed in his head: _I__'__ll see you later_.

* * *

**A/N**: Sooo I just randomly decided to write this. I think I'll add just a few chapters, but I dunno about after that. PLUS, I want to write about Ggio. Aww, he's a kitty, just like Grimmy~! -ponderponder- ;D

Please leave Reviews for meee~


	2. Chapter 2

**Right! So I'm in an updating mood right now, and I do say this story is in for an update~ It might not be as epic as the last one, but I'm inspired by new music that I've discovered~ Thank you **very **much for the reviews :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Aizen, does this _have_ to be now? I was kinda in the middle of something," Grimmjow growled. He had almost gotten his prey completely, and then this asshole had to interfere.

"Why yes, Grimmjow, this _has_ to be now," a man with brown, wavy hair with a lock of hair out of place, said. This man, Aizen, seemed to be nothing more than an average guy, but behind that all-knowing grin, which Grimmjow hated _so_ much, there was a demon that only Grimmjow seemed to oppose. "It seems that you've forgotten the rules; we're underground. If that boy knows anything other than your number, and he just happens to let that information slip, there's a high possibility that the wrong ears will hear him. We're making a very good profit in our trafficking business, but what's going to happen when other groups stumble upon our trade lines? What happens when the _police_ discover our trade lines? It's quite a stretch that that one boy could cause such consequences, but it's a risk I'm _not_ willing to take. I'm restricting you from finding this boy outside this club, and if he finds you here, you are _not_ to say anything more about what's behind the surface. Understood?"

Grimmjow continued to glare at this man. Who in the _hell_ was _he_ to lecture him? This was the biggest bullshit Grimmjow had ever been through. So what if he said his name? Like this kid's gonna go around the whole city blabbing his name. From the look of him, that orange-haired guy seemed pretty average. He had underlying talents at dancing, but what else was there? Crazy hair? Fine, if it meant he could see that kid again, _fine_, Grimmjow would at least _act_ like he was listening to this bastard. "Alright, but I need _one_ condition: we get top floor if he shows back up," Grimmjow hissed.

Aizen's grin faded only in the slightest; however, the Espada didn't miss it. Maybe he overstepped a bit, and he did **not** want to do that. Aizen would probably lock him up again, down in sub level floors, until Grimmjow would agree to listen to Aizen again. But maybe he didn't as he learned when Aizen said, "Fine, but if that boy finds out anything, you know what'll have to happen, I presume?"

"Yeah, I understand," Grimmjow muttered. Oh how he _**hated**_ being looked down on by others, and this man seemed to look down on him from his high chair, yet he did it so covertly it just made Grimmjow even more angry at him. Pretty soon, he was gonna get out of this mess, gonna get away from Aizen, away from _everyone_. Maybe he would join a fight club, or learn actual karate, hell maybe he'd become a goddamn **gymnast**. As long as he didn't have to deal with this asshole, he'd be content, though whatever his next career be, it had to involve moving.

"Thank you, Grimmjow. You're dismissed. You'd better return to the floor before the others truly miss you," Aizen said, his usual condescending grin back in place. Grimmjow turned without another word, the other Espada following him.

* * *

Ichigo sat on his bed in his dark room with his back to the wall while his heart almost breaching his ribcage. What was **that**? At least a locally famous dancer danced with _him_! And even in that dim light, this dancer was so _attractive_. Ichigo hid his face in his pillow. Ugh! Could this get any _worse_? It could, because this guy, Grimmjow (Ichigo touched his own lips at the so foreign name), wasn't supposed to exist, he wasn't allowed to say his name, and what did that mean? That meant that Grimmjow wasn't ever going to end up with Ichigo. Ichigo almost felt tears building up behind his eyes, though he quickly stopped them from completely formed; he was **not** going to cry, he promised himself that he wouldn't! But, even if 6 wasn't a dancer, that he was just an ordinary guy, there was no way he was going to be with Ichigo.

Ichigo, who was just an average guy attending college, couldn't attract the attention of someone like _Grimmjow_, who **definitely** wasn't an average guy attending college. He probably had women all over him _constantly_, maybe even _men_. Hell, he had Ichigo taken over in the span of 45 seconds. Ichigo hid his face deeper into his pillow. How could be depressed over his own words?! Then, the words floated across Ichigo's mind again, '_I'll see you later_.' Ichigo wanted to know when _later _was. Was _later_ this weekend? Tomorrow? Later tonight? Ichigo would find **some** excuse to go back to that club this weekend, no matter what. Ichigo laid down on his bed, too anxious to fall asleep, thankful that he didn't have classes tomorrow.

* * *

**That Weekend**

Ichigo had succeeded! He was on his way back to his precious Grimmjow. Of course, when his friends invited him along for a birthday (that belonged to a guy he couldn't even remember), he _had_ to seem disinterested, but on the inside, he was more excited than they were to go out. Ichigo had to try to keep his usual scowl instead of breaking into a wide smile. Oh if he friends only knew....

And then there they were, inside the place Ichigo had been anticipating for a week, Grimmjow's place. Ichigo had to remember to refer to him as '6' around anyone other than himself and, of course, Grimmjow. He acted disinterested as he followed Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Inoue, Chad and the others into the familiar group of bodies writhing to the beat. Ichigo subconsciously searched through the crowd as he looked for teal. And then he found it in the centre of the floor, dancing with a posse of women around him as usual.

Seeming to sense him immediately, Grimmjow stalked over to Ichigo, dragging him back to the centre. Ichigo wasn't as embarrassed this time, somehow. However, even before they started to really dance, an announcement came on, interrupting Ichigo's precious moments with Grimmjow: "Sorry to ruin the beat, but we have a special guest tonight! She's a rare sight anymore, but here she is: Neliel Tu Oderschvank (**A/N**: I'm _completely_ and totally sorry if I spelled that wrong, but I'm really too lazy to search the correct spelling~)!

Ichigo stared blankly as a woman, also with a gifted bust, with long, green hair sauntered onto the floor. His focus was broken as an addition to the announcement came on: "Also, since she hasn't been back here in a while, she's granted a dance with anyone she chooses! So, Neliel, who will be with tonight?" Ichigo saw red as she predictably chose "Grimmjow!" as her partner.

Grimmjow somehow seemed more excited to dance with this chick than when he was with that blonde woman! Ichigo didn't say anything though, as the group backed up to give the couple enough room. Then, the music began (**A/N**: I was totally listening to "Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas as I wrote this). The dance started out slow, just like the beat of the song, but then it picked up; however, to Ichigo, this seemed more like a play fistfight than an actual dance. Both were throwing similar mock punches at each other, their feet moving forward and backward to the beat of the song. But what shocked Ichigo most of all is… they both started to **sing**.

The lyrics started, with Grimmjow voicing over them:

_I'm a beast when you turn me on_

_Into the future cybertron _

_Harder, faster, better, stronger_

_Sexy ladies extra longer_

'_Cause we got the beat the bounce_

_We got the beat the pound_

_We got the beat that 808_

_That the boom, boom in your town._

This guy could **sing**, too? What the hell _couldn't _this guy do?! He probably knew how to sword fight, as well! Then, the woman began right after Grimmjow:

_People in the place_

_If you wanna get down_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Will. i. am. drop the beat now._

_**She**_ could sing, too?! Ichigo felt even more inferior. He couldn't do anything like that, like dance and sing, and captivate others with a single look. And that was all it took: the realization that Grimmjow was going to be with everyone but **Ichigo** made him want to run home and bury his face in a tub of Ben and Jerry's. But a large, firm hand on his should made him turn around, more angry than depressed…until he saw whose hand it was.

"Hey, man! Where ya goin'? What's wrong? C'mon, we'll go somewhere quieter," Grimmjow purred as he led Ichigo away from the crowd. Ichigo expected to head towards the lounge area that he and Ishida were in the first time Ichigo came here, but instead, they headed towards a staircase going up quite a few floors.

--

After what seemed like forever, they reached what Ichigo assumed to be the top floor. "What are you–!" Ichigo started, but was interrupted by Grimmjow's lips crashing into his own. Ichigo tried to resist, but his mouth was penetrated by Grimmjow, and that was all it took to lose control of the situation, unaware that Grimmjow was subtly leading them to a bedroom with a very large bed inside....

Oh God, what in the **HELL** had Ichigo gotten himself into?! Said man looked at the completely dead form sprawled on the bed next to him. His previously unruly hair looked even more unruly-er than before! The blankets were a mess on the floor, Ichigo felt a very painful 'pang' shoot up his spine when he tried to sit up.

**Oh. God.** How was Ichigo going to explain this to his friends? To _himself_?! This was impossible! Ichigo frantically searched for a logical excuse for leaving his friends, then not returning, then having _**SEX**_ with someone** way** out of his league! He began to hyperventilate, but a warm hang wrapped around Ichigo's waist, pulling him into warm arms. "What're up so early *yawn* for? Come back to sleep," Grimmjow said, his groggy, slurred words very comforting to Ichigo. And just like that, Ichigo fell back into slumber, strong arms curled around his body, holding him close. Whatever the consequences, he'd face them later; right now, he needed to spend more time with Grimmjow.

* * *

**A/N**: Hahaa, so I avoided a lemon. Lemons and fight scenes I still do not want to write yet, but I promise to work on them! Hehe, I'll definitely be working on the lemon part ;D

But tell me what you think, a.k.a. REVIEW :)

Uhm, I'm sorry if "trafficking" seemed a little anticlimactic/cliche, but I'm thinking about making the Aizen crew part of the Yakuza. O xO Tell me your thoughts please. n____n

ALSO: **I do not own rights to any songs mentioned, nor the Bleach characters.** I thought I should make that clear before I go any further, and that applies to all of my stories C:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Yeah, I'm updating before I get a good amount of reviews, but I just need to write! Actually, it took me a while to think of a good beginning to this chapter, and I don't think it'll have much to do with the actual plot, but oh well; I wrote it for laughs anyway.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock _

Ichigo shuffled under the blankets. What was that noise? There was a pause, then: _knock knock knock_. Ichigo felt someone shift next to him: Grimmjow. The older of the two seemed to ignore it at first then after the next _knock knock knock_, he couldn't stand it either.

Ichigo clung on to his leaving heat source, but stopped once a deep, purring voice rang across his ear, "I'll be right back."

Ichigo let go reluctantly. He heard the soft footsteps walk across the floor. The next thing he heard was: "Oh, Jesus Christ."

* * *

**Grimmjow**

Seriously? I had to be woken up from his warm, pleasant nap for _this_ guy? What a load of shit. "What do you want, Ulquiorra?" I grumbled. "Can't this wait until later? I've got a helluva hangover."

"Actually, this could've waited, but I wanted to see if you really brought _him_ up here," his monotone voice answered. "I'm coming in."

This bastard, where in the hell did he get the guts to come into _my_ room? Oh well, if he tried to stir up trouble, I'd shove it back in his face.

* * *

**Normal **

Ichigo heard footsteps getting louder again, but… was there more people? Ichigo sat up, very much against his lower body's protest. There was Grimmjow, but who was the guy with him?

Ichigo's stomach churned at the sight of this guy: he had the creepiest white skin Ichigo had ever seen; he had medium length black hair and wide, creepy green eyes. He also wore a white coat that was zipped up until just below the junction of his neck and a white hakama. It looked like he'd just escaped from the nuthouse.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and noticed that he was also wearing a white hakama held up by a black obi (Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the fact Grimmjow's hakama was held in place just slightly below his hips).

"There, ya saw 'im, now get out," Grimmjow spat.

The other man seemed incompliant: "Actually, why don't we show him to Aizen-sama, you piece of trash?"

Grimmjow didn't a miss a beat in his reply: "Sure, but then we'd also have to show him the woman you brought up, too, right?" Ichigo noticed a very cocky grin grow on the blue-haired main's face.

The pale guy's eye brows angled the slightest fraction of an inch, and his mouth made the tiniest frown Ichigo had ever seen, but those little changes in his features said a lot.

"How do you know about that, Grimmjow?" his voice was dark.

"Oh please, I think the whole level two floors below us heard you guys," Grimmjow retorted, obviously ignoring the other man's threatened aura. "Though, I'm willing to keep quiet if you will."

Ichigo suddenly felt very small. There were two very agitated men in front of him, and it sounded like him being in the place at all was a mistake. "G-Grimmjow—" Ichigo started, but he was interrupted:

"Fine, but I hope you know your idiocy will get you killed," Ulquiorra whispered, his voice still boring and monotone.

"_My_ idiocy? I'm not the one who got caught with pants down, Ulquiorra. Now, what was the reason for you showing up, interrupting me and my friend, attempting to humiliate me, and making my headache even worse?" Grimmjow's ego definitely didn't diminish in the face of others.

"Actually, I was here to tell you that breakfast was ready. I assume you'll be there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there. Give me another half-hour at least. Your woman's probably missing you," Grimmjow growled.

The pale-faced man left, leaving an awkward silence in the room behind him. Grimmjow didn't seem to care as he crawled back into bed with Ichigo.

"Who was that?" Ichigo whispered. "And why does he look like that?"

Grimmjow snorted. "That guy's Ulquiorra. Uh, around others, just call him '4'. He's a tight ass. But did you _see_ his face? Oh, man, that was **priceless**. I bet he'll never try that trick again," Grimmjow boasted. "God knows why he looks so freakish, but I hafta admit he's the best at poker. Actually, I know a lot of exotic people."

Ichigo was brimming with questions but seeing as how Grimmjow was hung over, asking all of them seemed to be a bad move, but he had to ask, "Grimmjow, if you've got a hangover, how are you supposed to eat breakfast?"

"Eh, I'll eat some toast or something. I'm not that bad in the morning. Ulquiorra's a sissy when it comes to drinking though. He can't hold anything down."

Another questioned was burning too brightly to let go: "Ulquiorra… does he dance?"

Grimmjow burst into laughter, holding his head while doing so. "Hell no! That guy's stiff as a board! He doesn't understand anything that involves feeling… which kinda makes me wonder why he brought a woman. I think you know her, actually," Grimmjow said, mainly to himself.

Ichigo thought of his friends that came with him to the club yesterday. "Rukia?! What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ahh, calm down! Not so loud in the morning! I dunno, the one with the tits!" Grimmjow shot back with his hands covering his ears.

"Orihime? She doesn't seem like the one to be with a guy like that...." Ichigo pondered aloud.

"And you seem like a guy to end up with me? Nah, forget it. I'm awake now; time to get some food, c'mon."

Grimmjow got off the bed and headed for the door, but he stopped and looked back at the hesitant Ichigo. "Oh, yeah, about your clothes… I'd let you borrow mine, but they'd be a little big on you… hold on, I'll be right back," Grimmjow called as he left the room swiftly.

Ichigo hadn't even thought of his clothes; he was actually wondering how he was _even _going get downstairs! Every time he moved, the previous night's activities were flashed across his mind, causing him to blush. Grimmjow was wild in everything he did, and sex was no exception, not to mention he was pretty well sized as it was.

Grimmjow came back to the room holding a folded up with cloth. "Here, you can wear these. Their Ulquiorra's but they should fit you," he said as he tossed a familiar white hakama and black obi to him.

"You didn't take these off of him… did you?" Ichigo said, as he reluctantly held up the clothing.

"Hell no! He's got a whole drawer full of 'em. They're kinda like pajamas, I guess. And you can wear this, too," Grimmjow said as he grabbed a white open jacket from the closet adjacent to the bed.

Ichigo put on the coat, which was much bigger than it looked in Grimmjow's hand, but still looked at the hakama unsurely. How was he supposed to get dressed if he couldn't even move properly?

Grimmjow suddenly seemed to understand (Ichigo mentally agreed with Ulquiorra about Grimmjow's minor stupidity). How could he know how big he was, then expect Ichigo to move fine the next morning?

Grimmjow headed towards Ichigo with a cocky grin plastered onto his overly attractive face.

* * *

Grimmjow carried Ichigo bridal-style down the hall to the stairs. The blush staining Ichigo's face made Grimmjow want to do him again right then and there, but a little voice in his head told him that doing that would make Ichigo **really** hate him (and surprisingly, Grimmjow listened to the voice).

Ichigo felt sheepish for being carried down to breakfast, and the stairs he was getting from other people in the hallways didn't help at all; plus, having someone as sexy as Grimmjow being the one to carry him **also** made him blush deeply. Ichigo wished that Grimmjow would wear a jacket as well, so no one could see what was rightfully his.

--

The breakfast hall was surprisingly emptier than Ichigo thought it would be; there were still quite a bit of people, but from the looks of how populated the place was in the hallways, Ichigo had expected. Though, all the whistles and _whoos_ aimed at the two new incomers made Ichigo hide his face in the crook of Grimmjow's neck, attempting to hide the flaming blush on his face.

Grimmjow set Ichigo down at an empty table carefully, hoping not to aggravate Ichigo's… 'injury' too much. "Wait here, and don't tell anyone your name. Make one up if you have to," Grimmjow whispered as he disappeared towards the kitchen.

Ichigo stared at the table uncomfortably; being alone in a room with people he didn't know in a strange place made him feel sick. In addition, he wasn't in any shape to run away if one of these people came after him.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo turned to see Orihime standing next to him, and the creepy pale guy standing behind her.

"Shh! Grim—uh, 6 says not to use my name here," Ichigo said awkwardly. Hiding names and such from one of his close friends just seemed wrong.

Orihime seemed taken aback, but she didn't argue, "Right, well… this is strange: what're you doing here?"

Ichigo opened his mouth but faltered; how was he going to explain this? It was a no-win situation. However, an "ahem" ceased him from trying an explanation again.

Grimmjow sat next to Ichigo as he set down a tray of different breakfast options (Grimmjow only had a piece of toast in his mouth). A slight blush across her face signaled that Orihime understood.

"Where's yours?" Orihime asked.

Grimmjow just stared at her; what a ridiculously vague question.

"Sorry, your tattoo. Where's your tattoo?" her voice was so annoying in Grimmjow's ears, but rather than do anything to make her speak more, Grimmjow stood up and turned around. Sure enough, a gothic '6' was on the right side of his back, a little more than mid-way down.

Grimmjow sat down again as he munched on his toast, but Ichigo continued to stare. How could he not have noticed that? He'd seen Grimmjow's back turned to him many times, but… why didn't he noticed a big, bold, black 6 on his back?

Orihime just nodded. Clearly she knew something Ichigo didn't, which bothered him a little. Orihime walked around to the side of the table opposite Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo was curious as to why she could move just fine when he was clearly handicapped. It either meant that she recovered faster than he did or Ulquiorra just couldn't deliver. The latter made Ichigo rather proud of Grimmjow; Ichigo didn't like the pain, but it definitely meant that Grimm was good at what he did. Or maybe it was because she was a girl?...

Ichigo's pondering ceased when another chair was pulled up next to him. "So you're the one Grimmjow was talking about~! I'm Nel~." Ichigo recognized her as the woman dancing with Grimmjow the night before. Ichigo suddenly felt both embarrassed and jealous at the same time. "Grimm-chan, he's as cute as you said!" she beamed. Somehow, she just seemed too happy to be friends with Grimmjow.

"What, did you think I was lying?" Grimmjow's tone definitely gave away his inflated ego.

"Hm, nope! Say, are you gonna bring him to our battle later?" she giggled (which made Ichigo cringe just slightly).

"Eh, I dunno. He'll probably have to get back to his friends or whatever," Grimmjow said.

The thought of going back to his lonely, boring apartment had slipped Ichigo's mind, but now that he had the realization he would _have_ to go back made him quite depressed. "I don't mind watching...." Ichigo mumbled.

Before anyone could say anything, a man in a white coat with silver hair and a creepy smile approached the group. "Grimmy-kun, Ulqui-kun, would ya both like ta follow me?"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other then at Ichigo and Orihime. Grimmjow spoke first, "Yeah, we'll be up in a minute." The creepy man grinned an even creepier grin as he turned with a flourish.

Grimmjow stood up with Ulquiorra right behind him. "Looks like we got caught, ne?" Grimmjow whispered so only he and Ulquiorra could hear.

"Shut up, Grimmjow. Let's go," Ulquiorra shot back.

"Whatever. Nel, watch these two until we get back," Grimmjow commanded. Grimmjow grabbed a few pills stowed away on the breakfast tray and swallowed them. He leaned down and gave a kiss on Ichigo's cheek. "See ya later."

Ichigo flushed slightly but nodded. The two left the room without another word. Ichigo looked back to Nel. "So who're you?"

She beamed and answered in her bubbly voice, "I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank. I used to work here, but I left. Though, I wasn't able to get away easily, haha! Aizen's pretty stingy after all! But I agreed to come back when he needs me~"

Ichigo and Orihime stared at each other then back to Nel. She must be nuts. Suddenly, something clicked in Ichigo's mind: he had heard the name Aizen somewhere before, but why couldn't he remember? Ichigo decided to store the thought away for later.

Orihime spoke next, "Where are Ulquiorra and Grimmjow going? And who was the guy with the smile?"

Nel seemed to be less chatty in her response: "Well, that was Gin. I can't say anymore than that. I'm not sure where Grimm-chan and Ulquiorra are going, but it's probably to Aizen… they … kinda broke a few rules, hehe."

* * *

"Grimmjow, I expected this from you, but Ulquiorra, too? Grimmjow, I think you're influencing one of my best men," Aizen said with a mock smile. His tone turned serious, "What do they know? Do they know who we are, what we do (Grimmjow and Ulquiorra shook their heads)? We'll have to relocate if _anything_ unnecessary is released, understood? Grimmjow, I know you particularly like it here, so you should revise your actions carefully. You're dismissed."

Grimmjow was **SO** ready to just punch Aizen in the face, but he heard that little voice again, telling him to wait until Ichigo was out of the place. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were at the door when Aizen spoke a last bit of advice: "Oh, and if anything _does_ get out, I'll kill them both."

* * *

**A/N**: Yayyy! I actually had to force myself to finish. e____e;

Ichi doesn't like Nel because Nel danced with Grimmy. :O

ALSO, if this chapter seemed completely pointless and poorly written, I blame lack of sleep. _ Next chapter will involve a serious crackdown between Nel and Grimmy!

Anddd next chapter will feature Nnoitra, Tesla, ANDD.... Stark~

Lastly, I decided to kind of make Grimmy and Nel into sibling like figures. Kind of like they're brother and sister, but not exactly, but Ichi doesn't know that ;D

Review Pleash~!


End file.
